


Уловки Рида

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Полагаешь, что я плохой? — рычание получается совершенно удачным, брошенная ему шпилька — как кость, в которую пёс вгрызается на лету.Её более чем достаточно, чтобы Гэвин рывком вжал Коннора в ближайший стеллаж, умело изображая ненависть и презрение, заглянул в глаза напротив, придавливая предплечьем горло Коннора к шкафу. Расстояние между ними становится так мало, что кажется, Гэвин способен даже услышать биение тириумного насоса, защищающего прохладного андроида от перегрева.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 19





	Уловки Рида

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Кофе.

Трястись Гэвин не любит. Он обычно спокоен, прямолинеен, а также достаточно нагл и самоуверен, чтобы получить всё, что считает необходимым и полезным. Или просто завладеть всем, чего только хочет — и в кратчайшие сроки, конечно же.

Так что собственная робость представляется ему неведомым зверем, каким-то чудовищем, которое надо побеждать. Вот только Гэвин слишком самодоволен и самодостаточен для того, чтобы просто перешагнуть через страх перед отказом и, подойдя к тому, кто нравится, высказать прямо, что у него в голове. Вместо этого он надежно прикрывает себя щитом из саркастичности, язвительности и острых, по-настоящему колких ударов защищаясь от предсказуемо неприятных реакций в ответ на собственные попытки сблизиться.

Его гордость не переживёт, если он совершенно глупо подставится, да и не в том он возрасте, чтобы не подумать о последствиях. Вот и получается — в то время как все нормальные люди, заикаясь и стесняясь озвучить своё приглашение, робеют, не смея поднять глаз, Гэвин идёт другим путём.

Как, впрочем, и всегда.

— Хэй, жестянка, — усмешка сама собой растекается по губам, стоит только заметить, что при звуках его голоса механический человек отвлекается мгновенно, поднимая на него свои карие глаза и глядя весьма внимательно.

— Да, детектив? — излишне вежливый голос Коннора словно стена, отделяющая их, и через эту показательную вежливость ему хочется пробиться. Пускай даже и головой.

— Сгоняй за кофе, — приказ получается непотребно наглым, но в целом Гэвин доволен. Он хмыкает, чуть вздёргивает нос и вскидывает брови.

— Ваша суточная доза кофеина на сегодня достигла нормы и будет превышена следующей чашкой кофе, — совершенно спокойно парирует Коннор, но к заполнению отчётности на планшете не возвращается.

Внутри, под рёбрами, нежность сминает сердце, как бумагу, и приходится изо всех сил держаться выбранного направления, замечая вальяжно:

— Если следующая чашка мне навредит, то я буду считать это официально твоей виной, игрушечный детектив.

— Почему же? — любопытство в голосе такое неподдельное, что остаётся лишь порадоваться, как легко Коннор попадается на его крючок — незамысловатый момент, когда можно сыграть на том, что Коннор ничего не понимает в социальных нормах.

— Потому что свой кофе я всё равно получу, — хмыкает Гэвин и разводит руками, — но количество кофеина ты проконтролировать уже не сможешь, мистер ходячий анализатор, а это значит, что слишком бодрый напарник с аритмией станет твоей виной.

— Вы не маленький мальчик, детектив Рид, — парирует спокойно Коннор, однако в его отпоре нет холодности или строгости — только интерес, который Гэвин собирается поддерживать. — Вы в состоянии определить напиток с правильной дозировкой сами, тем более если вы не собираетесь варить кофе в местной кофеварке, а брать его из маленького недавно открытого кафе «Le désir», в котором вы предпочитаете затариваться, обычно выбирая апельсиновый латте, а содержащаяся в нем доза кофеина, компенсированная физической нагрузкой, вам не навредит..

— Ты знаешь, где я беру кофе? — вскинутая бровь не может передать и половины изумления Гэвина, ведь это славное местечко открыли недели три назад, не больше. — Следишь за мной, жестянка?

— Фирменные стаканчики появляются только у вашего стола, детектив, — вежливый кивок заставляет внутренности содрогнуться от того, с какой раздражительной учтивостью отзывается Коннор. — И как хороший полицейский я, конечно, знаю.

Такой удар по самолюбию не приносит сильной боли — лишь тянущее чувство невнятной тревоги, которая накрывает, стоит только подумать о том, что Коннору может быть интересна такая незначительная мелочь, как любимая кофейня детектива.

— Полагаешь, что я плохой? — рычание получается совершенно удачным, брошенная ему шпилька — как кость, в которую пёс вгрызается на лету.

Её более чем достаточно, чтобы Гэвин рывком вжал Коннора в ближайший стеллаж, умело изображая ненависть и презрение, заглянул в глаза напротив, придавливая предплечьем горло Коннора к шкафу. Расстояние между ними становится так мало, что кажется, Гэвин способен даже услышать биение тириумного насоса, защищающего прохладного андроида от перегрева. Они не отводят взглядов, и Гэвин чувствует, как совсем слабо его свободного запястья касаются кончики пальцев Коннора, заставляя просто умирать внутри.

— Полагаю, что вам следует быть внимательнее, детектив, — парирует Коннор.

— Я внимателен как пиздец, жестянка, — остаётся только что фыркнуть негодующе и отпустить руку, покачивая головой, — а вот тебе стоит научиться молчать в тряпочку и слушать тех, кто на целую жизнь старше.

— Обещаю прислушиваться больше к лейтенанту Андерсену, — бездушно кивает кусок говна, и Гэвину хочется немного разъебать всё вокруг.

Однако тлеющее на коже прикосновение к чувствительному запястью не дает ему окончательно сорваться, и он фыркает:

— В другой раз за кофе вместе пойдём, жестяноид.

— Если это будет во время моего перерыва — обязательно, детектив, — просто соглашается Коннор, одним этим успокаивая совершенно всё негодование, что бьётся внутри.

Гэвин хмыкает и чувствует себя абсолютным победителем: он позвал Коннора на свидание так, что жестянка даже ничего и не понял — это ли не победа? 

И то, что теперь они с Коннором ходят в маленькую кофейню «Le désir» на углу от их участка, он считает дополнением к этой восхитительной победе человеческой хитрости над машинным интеллектом.

***

Прогулка.

— Вечерние пробежки, андроид, — чуть ли не по слогам говорит Гэвин, глядя на удивленно поднявшего брови Коннора. — Ты вроде не глухой, может тебе пропускную способность входящего аудиопотока проверить?

— Я вас прекрасно услышал, — чуть хмурится Коннор, когда они стоят в кофейне, пока Гэвин ожидает свой потрясающий чизкейк «Нью-Йорк», который ему обещали упаковать на вынос вот-вот. — Однако, боюсь, детектив, это никак не отменяет того, что я решительно не понимаю, зачем вам на ваших ежевечерних пробежках я.

«Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты проводил со мной больше времени во внерабочее время», хочется гаркнуть Гэвину, но его гордость снова душит этот порыв, и вместо того, чтобы сказать очевидную как день правду, тот спокойно пожимает плечами:

— А разве тебе не нужно тренироваться догонять убегающих от тебя людей?

— А вы будете пытаться скрыться или планируете бегать без каких бы то ни было осложнений данному процессу? — поднимает брови Коннор, явно стараясь соскочить с этого предложения, но Гэвина так просто не возьмёшь. — И чем вас не устраивает стандартная подготовка?

— Тем, умник, что в моём районе сконцентрировано максимальное количество наших дел, если ты не заметил по своей дурацкой статистике, — тянет он так, будто разъясняет ребёнку простую истину, — а изучать район лучше всего на местности. И тем более, если что-то случится, было бы проще объяснять принимающим меня периодически новеньким, что я не из той банды, которая тут орудует. И вот тут уже полицейский-андроид — самый эффективный помощник.

Диод на виске вспыхивает золотом, пока Коннор подыскивает наилучшую аргументацию, и повисшее между ними молчание заставляет Гэвина усмехнуться и кивнуть с таким пренебрежением, которое едва ли кому-то снилось.

— О, понимаю. Тебе важнее иметь возможность заряжаться от розетки стоя в участке, чем оставаться полезным всё время, — фыркает он и тут же в совершенно издевательском жесте поднимает руки, показывая, что не станет сопротивляться иному мнению, отличному от своего, — я понимаю.

— Мне не нужна подзарядка, — Коннор хмурится и качает головой, — однако я удивлён тому, что в вашем районе действительно столько преступлений, хотя мне кажется, вас должны знать там в лицо.

— Большая текучка кадров, — пожатие плечами снова сопровождается крутанувшимся по диоду золотым огоньком. Гэвин не идиот — он не врёт в том, что Коннор может с лёгкостью проверить, и все его слова — чистая правда. Патрульные полицейские в первые пару месяцев работы всегда тусуются на самом дерьмовом участке во всём долбаном городе — в его районе.

Гэвина и правда неоднократно пытались задержать, когда он ввязывался в «спасение утопающих», как он это называл, потому что время, в которое он бегает — а вечерние пробежки для него дело обычное — как раз идеально подходящее, чтобы грабить одиноких прохожих, или делать чего похуже.

— Я удивлён тем, как решается эта ситуация, — признаётся Коннор, чуть хмурясь, однако Гэвину нет дела до местных властей, полагающих, будто легче отправить всех мигрантов в один неблагополучный район, сделав его ещё неблагополучнее, нежели решить проблему как-то иначе.

— Ой, да иди ты, — фырканье выходит презрительным — настолько славным, что Гэвин и сам верит: у него не сбивается дыхание, и в широковатых джинсах коленки слабо не трясутся от того, что ему и впрямь важен ответ Коннора, имеющего, между прочим, полное право отказать, на такое дурацкое, но всё-таки логичное предложение.

Да, они напарники — но это не связь, которая, как в киношках, тянется и за пределы участка. Что бы там ни вещали с голубых экранов, а стоит только их рабочему дню закончиться, как они перестают быть напарниками и становятся просто человеком и андроидом, которым нет дела друг до друга.

Почти нет.

По крайней мере Коннору так точно, а Гэвину... Впрочем, он пытается решить эту проблему.

— Прохлаждайся в своём углу без подзарядки, киберчеловек, — фыркает Гэвин, чуть качая головой и, засовывая руки в карманы, чувствует острый угол разочарования, а затем разворачивается, чтобы забрать крафтовый пакет и улыбнуться широко — и нагло, чего уж там — протянушей его девочке.

Та заливается как маков цвет, и в голове даже вспыхивает мыслишка спросить её номерок, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться отвлечься от того, что одна бездушная машина занимает всё его сознание и днём и ночью, и просто выпустить пар, предаваясь безудержному веселью и разврату, когда за спиной раздаётся твёрдое:

— Я согласен.

Гэвин даже не верит своим ушам, хотя ликование переполняет его, как пузырьки шампанское, и стоит невероятных усилий не расползтись в счастливой улыбке, а протянуть с таким сомнением, будто внутренности не дрожат от предвкушения:

— А ты не сдрейфишь?

— Вечером я зайду за вами, — говорит Коннор, и Гэвину кажется, что тот бросает быстрый взгляд на ещё шуршашую за его спиной красавицу, которая подаёт пакет следующему посетителю, — мистер Рид.

— Не детектив? — изумление сдержать не удаётся, да и ухмылку во весь рот, расползающуюся вместе с надеждой, что всё-таки нервозный взгляд андроида ему не показался. — Когда дойдёшь до «Гэвина», убедись, что я не умру от счастья, детектив 800.

Странный взгляд только подстёгивает тупо шутить до самого участка, и Гэвин чувствует себя так, словно он выиграл джекпот, купив всего один лотерейный билет.

И не имеет значения, что с полдюжины подобных предложений Коннор уже отверг.

***

Кино.

— Хэй, Коннор, что там с уликами? — Гэвину удаётся изобразить совершенно равнодушный голос так, что любой артист кино или театра гордился бы им.

Ладно, в воображении Гэвина ему бы и вовсе завидовали, потому что в таком важном деле удалось достичь небывалых высот. Враньё вообще даётся Гэвину довольно просто, пускай он и предпочитает говорить всё, что у него есть, прямо — в конце концов, с его сводным братом иначе и быть не могло. Часть информации приходилось приберегать, часть — утаивать, а врать он навострился так, что ложь было невозможно отличить от правды.

— Я закончил давным-давно, детектив, — отзывается Коннор и протягивает ему планшет с перечнем всего обнаруженного на месте преступления, а также со сделанными при помощи его оптических приводов фотографиями.

Вот только Гэвин, пробежавшись дважды по списку, неприятно кривится и хмыкает:

— Я как-то думал, что андроиды не ошибаются, — кивок на планшет и едкое замечание оставляют напарника равнодушным, — но, кажется, тебя пора отдавать на починку и подыскивать себе замену.

— А я думал, вы предложите отправить меня в утиль, — вежливо отзывается Коннор, и Гэвин весь замирает изнутри.

Он прокололся. Он выбрал не те слова и, возможно, снова подставился. Теперь Коннор сможет ему сказать о том, что Гэвин обмягчал за время их совместных походов в кофейню или вечерних пробежек — прогулок скорее, потому что лишь половину пути Гэвин предпочитал бежать, сберегая силы на случай, если им и впрямь придётся догонять преступника или разнимать драку.

— Как будто я не в курсе, что ты стоишь дороже, чем Лексус, — в голове любые колкости и оправдания рождаются достаточно быстро, чтобы никто из ныне живущих не заметил, как он чуть не выдал себя, признав вот так, мимоходом, что Коннор для него ценен, — скорее, тебя разберут на запчасти и выдадут мне другого Коннора. Того, который не будет ошибаться.

Тяжелый взгляд застаёт Гэвина врасплох. Он не готов к тому, что на него посмотрят так внимательно, так беспощадно, препарируя каждую косточку. Да, перейти черту всегда было нормой в их отношениях — по крайней мере, Гэвин так полагал, но тогда почему Коннор смотрит на него так?

Гэвин сглатывает, чувствуя, как внутренности снова закручиваются в узел, когда взгляд карих глаз смягчается, и тот кивает.

— Вы полагаете, будто я что-то пропустил, детектив. Однако смею вас заверить, что это не так, — спокойные интонации заставляют изрядно понервничать.

Сверка со списком снова не даёт ни единого нового пункта, так что Гэвин потрясает планшетом и показывает его составителю.

— Уверен, ты не нашёл кое-что. Я насчитал больше улик. Одну ты упустил, — самодовольно фыркает он. Коннор сокращает расстояние между ними всего до единственного шага и снова беспощадно врывается в личное пространство замеревшего от сладкого ужаса Гэвина.

— Нет, Гэвин, — тихо говорит он, и от того, как собственное имя звучит в тёмных губах, всё тело переёбывает сладкой дрожью, а сердечная мышца сбивается с ритма так, словно Риду не тридцать шесть, а на пару десятков лет меньше. И так, словно он впервые проворачивает подобный финт, ведь сказать открыто и прямо слишком опасно. — Я нашёл пару билетов в кино, что ты подкинул.

— И что ты на это скажешь? — севшим голосом спрашивает Гэвин, облизывая пересохшие губы под внимательным взглядом Коннора.

— У тебя совершенно дерьмовый вкус в фильмах, — отрезает Коннор, и сердце, кажется, отрывается от сосудов и падает куда-то вниз, позволяя аорте залить все внутренности горячей кровью, — но...

— Но? — тихие обнадёженные интонации заставляют Гэвина чуть поморщится — ему не нравится так звучать, но и с тем, что он и впрямь с замиранием сердца ждёт продолжения, он сделать ничего не может.

— Но я схожу с тобой при условии, что в следующий раз ты не будешь так по-дурацки меня куда-то приглашать, а скажешь прямо, — заканчивает Коннор, глядя ему в глаза.

Гэвин даже не осознаёт того, что согласно кивает. И того, что предательски онемевшие ноги почти не держат его — тоже. Внутри всё горит, всё переливается одной только мыслью: Коннор не против.

И кажется, теперь можно будет снова говорить обо всём прямо, не прибегая к дурацким оправданиям своего желания проводить вместе больше времени.

— Я зайду за тобой в шесть, — добавляет Коннор, едва Гэвин кивает согласно, чувствуя, как от властно-спокойных интонаций легче ему совсем не становится. — не опоздай.

Коннор уходит, и весь остаток вечера Гэвин чрезвычайно молчалив и задумчив — он решает, что ему надеть на это самое первое настоящее свидание.

***

До утра.

Коннору интересно было наблюдать за всеми уловками напарника, который явно не знал, как пригласить его в то или иное место. Время от времени Коннору хотелось прижать ладонь к болтливому рту Гэвина, посмотреть ему в глаза и велеть: «Просто позови. Я соглашусь».

Однако он читал слишком много книг о социальных протоколах и достаточно долго наблюдал за людьмии вне работы, чтобы понять — после таких слов Гэвин Рид скорее всего оскалится, как дикий кот, зашипит на него и станет плеваться таким ядом, что придётся в итоге потратить немало времени на восстановление их отношений.

— Вечером придёшь ко мне? — спрашивает Гэвин, когда они в участке разгребают очередной бумажный завал, что традиционно образуется к концу квартала.

Этот вопрос радует Коннора, и он не сдерживает улыбку, как это приходилось делать в самом начале.

— Да, — соглашается он и на сей раз не ставит никаких условий.

Он придёт. Он пришёл бы даже тогда, когда в самый первый раз, изображая совершенную наглость и самодовольство, Гэвин неловко звал его на кофе, потому что он тоже вложил очень много сил в то, чтобы их отношения стали более-менее приемлемыми.

И в то, чтобы они шагнули дальше, заставив Гэвина называть его по имени — тоже.

— До утра, — уточняет Коннор совершенно спокойно и бросает короткий взгляд на быстро осмотревшегося напарника. 

Поблизости нет ни единого свидетеля их разговора, и Гэвин кивает согласно. Да, до утра.

«И миленькие продавщицы, глядя на тебя, будут точно знать, что ты занят», — с невероятным удовлетворением думает Коннор, уже размечая в голове карту мест, в которых можно попробовать оставить засосы на подкачанном теле, что он помогает время от времени вытирать, когда Гэвин возвращается из душа, едва они приходят с пробежки.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — на всякий случай уточняет Гэвин, и Коннор кивает.

Он подзывает его к себе вот так просто, махнув рукой, и пока в архиве, где они застряли, никого нет, быстро касается своими губами чужих и осторожно ласкает нежное, чувствительное запястье, которое Гэвин потирает так же, как и шрам, определённо из-за слишком близких окончаний.

Коннор ничего не ощущает своей псевдо-кожей, но это не мешает ему получать визуальное наслаждение от того, как закрываются яркие глаза, подрагивают ресницы, и как вздрагивает всем телом от его осторожных касаний человек, открывая рот и пуская в него хозяйничать прямо сейчас, здесь, в участке.

Язык — вот и всё, что оснащено у Коннора хоть какими-то рецепторами, и именно ими он впитывает вкус Гэвина Рида до полной забитости ячеек.

— Это всё, — тихо отзывается он, едва они распадаются на две отдельные части. Шалые серо-зелёные глаза чуть расфокусированы, и когда Гэвин смаргивает, явно приходя в себя, Коннор добавляет почти мстительно, — пока.

— Сучонок, — фыркает Гэвин, усмехаясь и качая головой. 

Коннор знает, что при необходимости его человек снова пойдет на самые странные уловки, чтобы только получить то, чего он хочет. 

Вот только Коннора он получает всего целиком.

Просто так, безо всяких уловок.


End file.
